Monika
'''Monika '''is the primary antagonist of the Doki Doki Literature Club 2017 visual novel. She is a self-aware character in a dating simulation. She grows envious of the other characters having a more dominant romantic role with the player, so she manipulates that game's programming in an attempt to romance the actual player himself/herself. History Monika is a poster girl of the visual novel Doki-Doki Literature Club. She is also the Literature Club's president, as well as the main character of the game. But later, she will appear as the main antagonist of the series. She frequently breaks the fourth wall and influences the player's choices along with the game environment. She is the supreme president of the local Literature Club of the main protagonist's school. She is seen as a smart, little talkative, but athletic and kind girl, and is considered a very popular girl in school ("Completely out of my league", as the player puts it). Though it is eventually revealed that she is far from a regular girl. She claims to have had an "epiphany", which led her to discover that the entire world she lives in is but a "game" and that her friends are just mindless automaton created solely to fall in love with the protagonist. This means that due to her role in the game, she will never manage to get the protagonist for herself. This revealed that she will a villainess and destroy the whole game. Psychological Description Monika is a least/little talkative character in Doki Doki Literature Club, but not by choice. She is often overshadowed by all the other club members. Though, she became a psychopath and tried to destroy people in the whole series. She is envious. At first she is seen as an "advisory" character, usually breaking the fourth wall to offer writing tips and other advice about game functionality. From Act 2 and onward, she displays a more a psychotic yandere-like personality, as she deletes the other characters except the player's "avatar" and starts on insisting that they should spend time together through out Act 3. Being a yandere, she is jealous of the other characters since they are spending more time with the player and not her, hence why she deletes them after altering their personalities. And destroying the whole game itself. Appearance Monika is a type of a teenage girl with long, light brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. Her eyes are green and look gentle. She a white toned skin, monika seems to be beautiful. She wears the typical blackish gray school uniform which is a grey blazer of a white-collared skirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears the dark blue shirt, black thigh-high socks, which are in stark contrast to the rest of the cast's white knee-socks, and white and red uwabaki slippers, a Japanese type of slippers. Monika's presumably height is 5'3 (160cm). Powers/Skills This are the powers of Monika she is clearly an omnipotent, and a powerful reality bender. The list of Monika's powers Reality Warping (Learned to affect the very files and reality of the game itself), Plot Manipulation (Can manipulate the script to decide of the events that happen in the game), Time Manipulation (Caused time to stop flowing and could reset events), Time Paradox Immunity (Resistant to the time resets happening through the game), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings across all of space-time, erasing them from history itself. Can also erase save files), Power Nullification (Prevented the Player from Saving and Loading), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware of the fictionality of her universe), Memory Manipulation (Made Natsuki forget the events of a day), Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed both Yuri and Natsuki at will), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Managed to break out of the script of the game via her knowledge of the Fourth Wall, something not even the Player is able to do), possibly Non-Corporeal(Could exist as a non-corporeal being after having her file completely erased. She could even destroy the game once and for all after this), Resurrection (She can resurrect erased beings if she made back up for their existence. Though not demonstrated directly, she can likely resurrect herself at will if she makes a back up of her own file), Data Manipulation (Can affect the data of the game) Gallery 30200982-5ECB-48F9-8926-1629C1806A8D.jpeg 7EC61ACD-2C0B-4FEC-B5D2-9F0605B29264.jpeg|Monika in her school. ADEF3945-4771-42C4-BA19-B1A3EA416BC1.png|Monika with her friends. 44A1A0E7-A255-4C77-9FA3-4B405282D61C.png|Monika pic. 00E18ADC-FD90-4010-8025-693221C66B51.jpeg|Monika deviantart. Trivia * Monika has a Twitter account. Her username is lilmonix3 * Unlike other characters, when Monika is deleted in Act 3, her consciousness is still present and continues to be present in Act 4 in the normal ending, where her 'spirit' communicates with the player and Sayori in the room where she is deleted in. * In Yuri's route, she mentions in the game's description that you were originally supposed to spend the majority of the time with her. * Monika admitted to tampering with the other club members personalities in the game. * Monika is able to know what software you are playing Doki Doki on. * According to her, when the player leaves the game, she feels that she is instantly put to sleep, leaving behind nothing but her thoughts. After awhile, her thoughts are filled with "incoherent, jumbled patterns." She then starts to see static, colors flashing rapidly and hears screaming, unable to think anymore. It continues until the player returns back to the game. * All of Monika's poems are about her realization or about the player. * Monika is aware when the game is being recorded, and will attempt to jumpscare anyone who is watching her. * Monika's eyes are green, which could be because of that expression "green with envy". * Monika is able to figure out your actual name by finding the name of the administrator of your computer. She will not reveal your actual name if you are recording. * Monika's voice is the only voice that is heard in the game. * Monika tried to escape from the game before, but eventually gave up after she and the player become the only two characters left in the game. * She tells the player that she is disappointed that she does not have any scenes where she is outside of school and that she is only seen wearing the school uniform. She then requests the player to send her images of her wearing different clothing on her Twitter. * She's a vegetarian. Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Hybrids Category:Master Manipulator Category:Monsters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Protagonists Category:Envious Category:Paranormal Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychics Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Leader Category:Supreme Beings Category:Supremacists Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Liars Category:The Heavy Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Big Bads Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Usurper Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Self-Aware Category:In Love Category:Faux Affably Evil